Business and Pleasure
by ThiessenClocks
Summary: Skye Holt and her team are trying to secure compromising evidence, but the mission proves more difficult than it seemed. Set in 2007, so basically before everything. OCs, but still quality spy stuff. Rated T for language, and also it gets a bit messy towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I know it's been a while. I'm working on stuff with the canon crew, but this is all I got at the moment. I know it's purely Ocs, and if you're not into that, that's totally fine. But I really enjoy writing the Skye and Connor dynamics. This story is set in late 2007, I suppose a kind of prequel to my other story Above and Beyond, which has the same team. If you want a proper introduction to Skye, let me refer you to my story Dunn and Dusted (I promise that one has Benji et al.). I still thought I'd publish this one since it's been so long, and in the end it's still the basic IMF spy stuff we're into – and I am fairly content with it. Enjoy._

_Cheers x_

* * *

**Business and Pleasure**

Agent Skye Holt cautiously pushed the door open. The smell of cold pizza enveloped her immediately.

"Connor? Are you home?"

The following silence made her take the gun out of its holster. Better safe than sorry. She left the front door ajar and continued into the kitchen that opened into the living-/bedroom.

"Connor?"

The answer was a sharp scream. "Who are you?!"

Skye sighed and tucked the gun away before hysterics could ensue. "Well, I don't know, key to his flat, not overly surprised to find him in bed with another girl, you do the maths."

"What?!" the woman shrieked. "You have a girlfriend?!"

"She's lying," Connor assured her nervously, still not entirely awake. "She's my sister."

"A sister with an English accent? Creative, Connor."

Connor sat up, the sheets sliding off his naked body. "She went to boarding school," he made a desperate attempt.

"And why is she calling you Connor?!"

"It's my middle name." It sounded like a question.

Skye just rolled her eyes and threw him a shirt. "Get dressed, please."

"Oh my god," the other woman said, disgusted with herself, and hurriedly collected her clothes. "I'm so, so sorry," she added in Skye's direction. "If I had known I would never have – I don't usually do this, you know." She buttoned up her blouse.

"I know," Skye said in fake-friendly understanding.

"You should break up with him." The brunette struggled into a high heeled shoe. "Don't you dare call me!" she shouted at Connor and smashed the door behind her.

"Would if I could," Skye murmured.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I want my key back," Connor grumbled in the car.

"Come on, you'll find a new one."

"That was uncalled for."

"For the record, I didn't say anything, she _assumed_ you have a girlfriend."

"You ruined it," Connor persisted stubbornly.

"And you left me hanging this morning!"

"I forgot, okay? I thought it was Tuesday."

Skye huffed and kept her eyes on the street.

"And she was cute, okay? Guess I can forget that now."

"Please," Skye said, "you don't even know her name."

"Her name is Isabel."

"Congratulations. I bet she drinks cosmos."

"Long Island Ice Tea..." Connor mumbled.

"She must be really special."

Connor mumbled some more.

They drove in silence until Skye pulled into the underground car park of IMF HQ and a subsequent parking spot. She sighed and looked at her friend. "Look, I honestly don't care who you sleep with and what you tell them. I don't mind being your wingman. But when it starts affecting our work that concerns me too, and I don't want to be involved in whatever you've got going." All of this she said calmly, almost a bit concerned. "I said you weren't feeling well. It's covered. But I worried when you didn't show up. And I could have used you there."

She got out of the car, and Connor followed. He managed to shut up until they were in the elevator, then he couldn't bear the silence any longer. "I'm sorry."

Skye smiled.

"I don't know what's wrong with me ever since Lucy ended our – whatever it was. And – yeah, I fucked up." He looked over. "Are we cool?"

"We're cool," Skye said. "But you owe me one."

Connor was relieved. "Done."

"Can I drive Annie?" Connor's 1970 Mustang had always been an object of desire, but Skye was unequivocally banished to her passenger's seat.

"Anything but that."

She chuckled. "Had to try."

They were quiet until the elevator opened, then Connor couldn't help himself. "It was worth it, though."

Skye punched his shoulder, hard, but despite herself she had to laugh. "You're horrible!"

Connor smirked.

"I'm gonna round up Megan. And you pull yourself together."

In response, Connor nodded and raised a fist.

Skye sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Come on, now it's there, I can't take it back."

Resigned, Skye bumped her fist into his. "This better has been worth it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Fancy," Casey nodded at the creamy surface of the coffee, sprinkled with chocolate flakes.

"It's for Skye," Connor smiled ruefully. "I owe her a favour."

"Do you sleep with her?"

Connor had to put Skye's cup down to prevent spilling the piece of art. "God no. We're friends." He looked at Casey as if he had proposed something thoroughly gross and inappropriate. "She's my brother."

"Just asking."

Connor didn't like the way Casey held back on his smirk. "Why?"

"Oh, you know," he said. "Don't wanna take anything that doesn't belong to me."

Connor wasn't sure he had heard right. "She doesn't _belong_ to anyone." He took care to keep his tone at friendly-guy-talk level, in case he was misinterpreting something, but all his instincts had gone on alert.

But Casey's smirk got more unambiguous. "Course not."

Connor suddenly felt the need to tell him to stay away from Skye. "Hey," he started, but that moment Skye returned with Megan.

"Missed you at the briefing this morning, youngster," Megan Laurie, their team leader, greeted him good-naturedly, combing a bunch of her multitude of tiny braids behind her ear. "Feeling better?"

He realised that whatever Skye told her, Megan had believed it – which was an astonishing feat. Connor felt a deep gratitude for their friendship. "Yes. And sorry about that. It won't happen again." He stole a minimal glance at Skye on the last sentence and knew she wasn't mad anymore. Just to make sure he reached for the coffee he'd made her. His hand touched thin air.

"Oh. Thank you, Jake," Skye said somewhat surprised on receiving the cup from Casey.

"Don't mention it," the other agent smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin Tonic was flowing in abundance. A lot of people in tight-fitting – often too tight-fitting – formal attire claimed that they were not drunk, or otherwise that they had had enough only to get another drink two minutes later.

Alice Redding, in a stunning bottle-green dress that seemed to glow with the contrast of her dark skin, was here on Jawfish Island to write about the fundraiser for the Washington Post. Her braids were piled up into an elaborate knot. She scanned the assortment of dark suits and the splotches of colourful dresses in-between, taking note of who wanted to be seen and who did not but would be anyway. Rich people downing G&T as far as the eye could see.

Penny Voorman, Redding's photographer and assistant, stood near the bar, talking to someone. The press badge stood out on her deep purple dress, the camera was slung around her neck. Alice Redding's eyes darted to the other side of the room. Michael Quinn, Penny's plus-one, was making his way towards his date from the toilets.

"Can I steal you for a second?" Michael asked, and the man Penny had been talking to excused himself with a polite nod.

Alice could hear their voices clearly in her ear.

Penny looked over, brushing a white-blond strand of hair behind her ear. It took her one look to understand what he wanted. "How do you always manage that?" she chuckled.

Michael smiled apologetically.

"Be less tall for a second." He bent down and Penny retied his bowtie. "There you go. That should stay now."

"Second target is clean," he murmured so that no one else could hear them. "The only way she has the SD-card on her is if she swallowed it."

"Copy that," Penny said equally low. "Where is she now?"

"Still in the bathroom. She needs a minute."

Penny rolled her eyes, but grinned at him.

No one but Redding saw them inconspicuously bump their fists together. "First target coming your way," she murmured into her earpiece. "Get out of there, Quinn."

"Acknowledged," she heard Penny.

"I'll get you a drink," Michael said and disappeared.

"And who are you writing for?"

Skye mimed surprise at being addressed and turned to the newcomer. "The Post." She motioned at her press badge. "But I don't write, I'm just the photographer."

"Not to be underestimated. I take all of my pictures myself. Excellent choice, by the way." He smiled and motioned at his camera, the same model as the one around Skye's neck. Then he extended a hand. "Ryan Cromwell."

"Of course, you wrote for the New York Times."

"Used to," he corrected. "I'm a freelancer now."

"Excuse my manners. Penny Voorman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Penny."

"So what brings you to a boring fundraiser if you get to pick your stories?"

Cromwell laughed. "I owed someone a favour. And I do need to make a living somehow."

"Can you believe he bought an entire island for this? I feel like if he just used that money for his campaign he wouldn't need all this."

"I agree it's somewhat ironic. But as far as I know he had his eye on Jawfish Island for a while now, and I have to admit I enjoy the theatrics. And I hear the view is amazing."

"Well, it's the ocean," Skye shrugged.

"Oh no, you can see all the way back to Miami from the back-terrace. I've been told. Not really during the day, but at night you can see the lights along the coast."

"Care to show me? It was still light when we arrived."

"I think your date might have a problem with us stealing away." Cromwell nodded at Connor near the bar. "He's been keeping an eye on us ever since I came up to you."

"Has he?" Skye smiled. "Don't worry about him. It's probably you he's interested in. Not that I can blame him."

Cromwell blushed slightly when he processed the implications with a second's delay. As if he had listened in on them, Connor came over, handing Skye a glass of gin tonic.

"And here's your drink."

"Thank you, Michael."

"So," Connor turned to Cromwell. "You have a boyfriend...?"

"I'm..." The journalist blushed some more. "I'm flattered, but, uh..."

"Wrong team, I see. It's always the same, all the good ones are married or straight."

"I'm sorry," Skye said. "But I told you this wouldn't be your crowd."

"I know," Connor sighed dramatically. "I just _love _dressing up for these things. Don't have too much fun without me." With a last look at Ryan Cromwell that was all but inconspicuous Connor left to mingle.

Skye chuckled at Cromwell's expression. "You wanted to show me the view," she reminded him."

"Right. I believe it's this way."

"Nice save, you two," Megan murmured into her radio.

"Thank you, Alice," Connor grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The lights of Miami marked the coastline in the distance, the hum of the party was replaced with waves gently rolling in on the beach of Jawfish Island below the raised terrace they emerged on. Soft light illuminated the space behind the main house.

"You did not promise too much," Skye said. She put her glass of G&T on the railing and took up her camera, intent on taking a picture of it. "Damn..."

"Something wrong?" Cromwell asked.

"My battery is empty. I don't understand, I charged it at the hotel."

"Take mine." He offered her his own camera. "I'm sure we'll find a way for me to send you the pictures."

"That's so nice of you," she said sweetly. Skye stepped closer to the bannister and swiftly removed the SD-card from its slot, sliding it under her bracelet.

"Actually," Cromwell said behind her. "Let me adjust the focus for you."

"I do know how this works," Skye began when he already snaked an arm around her in a cliché move and got hold of the camera again before she had a chance to insert the decoy card.

"That's strange..." he murmured, and stepped away from the agent when he saw the empty screen, indicating a lack of memory. "I took pictures with that a minute ago, it should..."

A different strategy was needed. Right now.

"What is strange is that a renowned journalist of your calibre witnesses a crime and doesn't choose to report it." Skye looked scanned his expression, slipping out of her role. "Instead he films three murders and doesn't even go to the police with that."

"Ho do you...?" Cromwell began before catching himself. "Who are you?"

"I told you I'm from Washington."

"Holy shit, you're a fed."

"I'm going to keep that memory card. And if you don't want any repercussions you'll keep quiet about this. It's something you seem to be good at anyway."

Now Cromwell laughed. "You really think I'd come here of all places with something like that on me? To have dinner with a bunch of senators and district attorneys?"

Skye briefly glanced at her bracelet. "You don't strike me as the guy who would let that out of his sight."

"You have one thing right about me, Penny. I like my career. I can't come forward with evidence like that without incriminating myself."

Skye's eyes narrowed when she understood. "You sold it."

"Profit." Ryan Cromwell's eyes gleamed. "Also very important. Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Voorman. I enjoyed our conversation, but all things must end."

Skye blocked his way before he knew it. "Who has it?"

"I said excuse me."

He attempted to push past her, but Skye caught hold of his arm and turned him around, forcing him to stumble the couple of steps it took to be back at the bannister of the terrace. The glass of gin tonic still standing there was knocked over and shattered at their feet.

"I asked you a question. Who has the footage?"

"You have no right to..." Cromwell pressed out between clenched teeth as Skye increased the pressure on his twisted arm.

"I'm no fed. I have every right. You have no idea who those people were. If that footage is leaked to the public it would trigger a chain of events you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares. Tell me who has the card."

"I don't know his name, but I sold to him before. He makes some cash on the side from selling amateur footage to cable networks. Anonymously." Cromwell ground his teeth.

"Where can I find this guy?"

Out of nowhere Cromwell summoned strength and pressed his body backwards. It wasn't particularly elegant, he basically fell on top of the agent and pressed her to the ground before scrambling back to his feet. Skye jumped back up, ready to run after him, but all she saw was Ryan Cromwell stopping short and reaching for something at his neck before his knees gave way. Connor caught the journalist, shooting Skye a sheepish look of sympathy.

Megan stood at the threshold to the terrace, tucking away the tranquiliser gun. The team leader did not look happy. "Why did you tell him so much?"

"I didn't tell him anything." Skye straightened. "I just tried to scare him."

"I see how that went. You're bleeding."

The younger woman traced the stinging sensation. A glass fragment the size of a teabag protruded from the heel of her left hand. Gritting her teeth she pulled it out. A bit of blood came with it, splattering on her dress.

"Damn," Connor said, who had finished patting down the unconscious journalist. "He's clean by the way."

"I got the memory card. But you heard what he said." Skye tried to stop the bleeding with her other hand, but a thin red line made its way down her wrist regardless.

"I was afraid this would be the case," Meg admitted.

"We can find his guy, though," Connor said. "We got contacts for that."

"Anyway. You can't go back out there covered in blood," Megan decided.

Skye looked at the dark stains on the deep purple dress. "But you can barely see it. People will think I spilled my drink."

"I'm talking about your hand, Scandi."

"But I-"

"Connor and I will wrap this up here. You wait on the boat." Her tone left no room for debate.

"Yes, ma'am," Skye said miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened to you?" Casey greeted the Danish agent after she had made her way around the house to the rocky part of the island where their small motorboat was hidden.

"It's just a cut, it looks worse than it is."

"Let me see." Unasked, Jake took her left hand into his right and held it like it was a little bird with an injured wing. "Try to relax. I'll stitch you up." Jake roamed through the medical kit with his free hand. Skye flinched and sharply sucked in air when he sprayed the cut with disinfectant.

"You're doing great," he said soothingly. Skye closed her eyes in pain, but was quiet while he made three stitches. "There. That should do." He smiled at her, then moved her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles briefly. "Sorry," he added when he saw Skye's surprise.

"No," she said. "It's... all right." A small smile appeared.

Jake smiled back at her. He let go of her hand, and instead moved his fingers up her arm until he had hold of her shoulder. Tentatively he pulled Skye closer. He wasn't sure about her expression. She must know what he had in mind, but she mainly looked curious. Was she wondering if he'd go through with it?

His hand travelled further to the back of her neck. He closed his eyes in the last moment. Her lips felt incredibly soft, and his fingers reached up in her hair, which was tightly braided against her head. He had to imagine opening it and ruffling through the strands. To his disappointment she did not open her mouth. Instead she pulled away after just a few seconds.

"Jake," she said softly, sending a shiver through his entire body. Then she took his hand, moved it away from her neck and placed it on her shoulder. "Careful."

Jake nodded. His grip had been too tight. He let her take over. Actually, with the way she was tentatively ruffling through his dark hair right now he would let her do anything. Their lips found each other again. Casey forced himself to take it slow, to be gentle. It was difficult.

Skye moved away again, but he couldn't stop himself. He moved to kiss her neck, which she seemed to enjoy, considering the sigh that escaped her. Jake had to grin through his kisses, and ventured to put his arms around her waist. She let it happen. She even let it happen when he pulled her onto his lap. Apparently she had decided to go along with it for good now, because her lips found his again, and this time they gave way. Jackpot.

Now he couldn't hold back any more, tightening his grip around her. Her uninjured hand was flat against his chest as if to push him away at any given moment, but somehow that risk only made him savour the moment even more.

"Skye..." he whispered, and she smiled against his lips before kissing him again.

The safe-guard hand on his chest moved higher and around his neck. He had her.

"Excuse me," a voice said, sounding mildly cross.

Skye turned around abruptly, lost her balance, attempted to hold on to Casey's shoulder but accidentally used her injured hand. She cursed when she put pressure on it, and just managed to catch herself when she slid off Casey's lap.

"Sorry to interrupt," Connor said, sounding not in the least sorry, "but we're about to leave. Meg wants to talk this through with all of us."

"Right," Casey said and stood up.

Connor threw Skye a glance that was half curiosity and half 'Seriously?'.

She smiled a little and shrugged.

"Is your hand okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She showed him the stitches.

"Casey, you coming?" Connor called, already turning to leave for the main cabin.

For a second Skye thought he was mad, but she couldn't quite tell.

"Let's go. The Megster's waiting," he said.

She turned back to smile at Jake for a second, then she followed Connor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before they knew it they were on a plane headed back to Washington. Megan had contacted informants all along the East Coast. One of them was bound to turn something up. Skye looked at the stitches in her hand, lost in thought wondering if she should have handled Cromwell differently when a voice brought her back to the present.

"Skye T?" Connor sounded unexpectedly caring.

She met his eyes.

"You like that guy? Casey?"

The Dane looked over her shoulder at one of the back seats of their plane – Casey was asleep. She looked back at her friend. There seemed to be genuine interest in his tone, maybe even concern, which almost compelled Skye to answer honestly. Then again he might be fishing for a basis to fire a joke at her, and she wasn't in the mood for that. "I'm a big girl, Connor."

"I know you are." He was still serious, which was beginning to feel a bit weird. "But that wasn't my question."

"I don't know, really." She couldn't quite keep herself from smiling, even though she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe because she hadn't thought that she could talk to Connor about this. Their conversations about relationships had been quite one-sided lately. "It was a bit... unexpected. But, I mean, he_ is_ nice. And he has brown eyes."

Connor processed her smile. She really seemed happy. Was it fair to crush that by telling her that, in his opinion, Casey just wanted to get her into bed? After all it had just been a kiss... or lots of them, whichever way you chose to look at it. And Skye wasn't stupid. She could take care of herself. It wouldn't be fair for him of all people to judge just because she had kissed someone.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He had drifted off. Reassuringly, he grinned at her. "If he's causing trouble, you call me."

Skye smirked. "If he's causing trouble, I'll handle him myself."


	4. Chapter 4

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Well, you must have done _some_thing."

"I just told her that she has very attractive ears," Connor clarified, "and then she acted like I have some sort of weird fetish and went crazy."

Skye leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms warily. "How did you say it, exactly?"

"I _said_: You have really cute ears."

"That's it?"

"Swear to god."

"And there was nothing else going on that could have made the situation weird?"

"No?"

"And you didn't do anything gross?" Skye tried to make sure.

"I kissed her ear?" Connor threw up his arms in frustration. "I don't know, so I like ears, sue me."

Skye paused thoughtfully. Then she said, "I don't understand her."

"Thank you!"

She chuckled. "Where do you always find these girls?"

That moment, Agent Zhen Lei entered the cafeteria.

"Zhenster!" Connor sneered as he waved the woman to join them.

"Are we still doing this?" she asked mildly annoyed, but took a seat at their table anyway.

"Skyster?" Connor turned to his friend, very seriously, as if he was initiating a conspiracy.

Skye copied his business meeting tone. "Yes, Conster?"

"The Zhenster would like to know if we're still doing this."

"Oh, just shut up," Zhen intervened before this could escalate.

Connor smiled. "All right, since you ask so nicely. I wanted your opinion on something anyway, you know, as a woman."

Zhen took a bite of her sandwich. "Okay?"

"So we were on this mission the other day, and I walked in on Skye wildly making out with Jake Casey-"

Skye didn't miss a beat. "Zhen, did I ever tell you the story of how Connor got sentenced to death in Afghanistan for being gay in public?" she asked calmly.

"For the last goddamn time," Connor defended. "That was CPR."

That moment Declan Gormley walked in, spotted them at once and came over to their table.

"Decster!" Connor and Skye fake-cheered in unison, seemingly oblivious of each other's threatened anecdotes.

"So this is still a thing?" he greeted them, but grinned himself.

"You came just in time for some really promising stories," Zhen said chewing.

"No time for stories I'm afraid," he said in his purring Irish accent. "We got new intel on Munich. I need you."

"I just got here two minutes ago," Zhen complained.

Declan shrugged. "Sorry."

Zhen picked up the rest of her sandwich and stood up. "Duty calls," she said.

"See you," Skye and Connor said at the same time, and were left on their own again.

Connor spoke up first. "I was gonna look up Annie while we're still waiting for fresh intel. Take her for a drive. You're welcome to join me." He noticed Skye looking at something behind him. "We could head for the coast," he went on, but she really wasn't paying attention. Following her line of sight, he turned his head, only to look at Jake Casey sitting a few tables away. "Really?" he said frowning.

"Hm?" Skye snapped out of it.

"Staring at Casey across the cafeteria? What is this, middle school?"

"I wasn't staring," she said, looked at her plate and bit back a smile.

Connor noticed. Then he noticed something else. "Oh god, you did the eye thing," he said horrified.

"The what?"

"The eyeliner thing," Connor clarified. He leaned to the side and looked down. "And you're wearing the shoes."

"I'm..." Skye paused. "I just felt like wearing those."

Connor's eyes narrowed. "He is not worth the sexy shoes."

"You're imagining things," she dismissed him.

"You can't crush on another agent."

"I'm not crushing on anyone," she said, still calm but Connor sensed underlying anger.

"I'm pretty sure there's a rule against that."

Skye still looked past him. "There's rules against fraternising with agents from different agencies. Nothing about within the IMF."

"Fraternising?" Connor repeated shocked. "Please tell me you didn't actually look that up."

"Since when do you care about regulations, anyway?"

"He's too old for you."

"No, he isn't."

"I've seen that guy in the gym, all he does is stare at women."

"You check out girls in the gym," Skye pointed out.

"Yeah, but," Connor felt the beginnings of exasperation, "not like that. You don't even know that guy!"

She raised her eyebrows. "But you do?"

"I might." Connor had about enough now. "I can't believe this, Casey of all people," he laughed condescendingly. This had gone entirely too far. He had to tell her about what Casey had said. "You realise he doesn't really care about you, right? He's a player, he just wants to sleep with you and then throw you away. Oh, and that coffee he got you the other day? That was from me, and he stole it." What she would do with that information now was her decision, but as a friend he was obliged to -

"Wait, where are you going?"

Skye had stood up. She didn't look amused. "Away from you."

"What did I do now?" he asked surprised as she walked around the table.

She stopped next to him before leaving. Biting back some unidentifiable emotion, every S suddenly sharpened to reveal an unusual amount of her native accent, she hissed, "Sometimes it's just nice to dream a bit, okay?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The intel came the following night, prompting Megan Laurie to make three late calls to wake up her team. The trace led to New York City, where a man called Gabriel Hillinger had tried to sell the footage to a small TV channel, but the producers had refused due to the showcased brutality and lack of context. IMF had prevented any police getting involved in the case so far. Getting the footage, the only evidence in the death of three undercover agents, was the last piece of a grim puzzle.

Skye and Megan set up shop in the front of their plane, getting ready for take-off, banishing the boys to the passenger cabin. Connor had no intention of starting a conversation. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was on edge. Skye hadn't really talked to him since the mess at lunch. While he still didn't know what exactly had set her off like that, he had come to the insight that he had been a bad friend ever since his break-up with Lucy. Skye was the best friend he could imagine, but apparently he had managed to wear even her extraordinary patience down. Whichever way she felt about the situation, he had to talk to her to make sure she didn't hate him. There just hadn't been a good moment yet.

Jake Casey seemed to feel differently. "You guys broke up? You seem tense."

"We're not. Together."

"Hit a nerve there, didn't I?" Casey grinned.

Connor felt like punching him. Hard.

"I'm just messing with you, come on. I bet she told you we went out last night?"

That caught Connor off guard, but the other agent already continued.

"She asked me out, actually. That's what I like about dating agents, they're never afraid to make the first move."

Connor got mad. A little at Skye, but mostly at himself. He was almost sure that if he hadn't said the things he had in the cafeteria the other day, Skye wouldn't have done that. Then again who said that Casey was telling the truth? He'd done a miserable job at hiding his dismay towards him, and the man clearly enjoyed driving him insane.

So much for controlling your emotions. What a fine agent you are, Connor scolded himself. He adopted a tone that walked the fine line between cheery and not interested. "So what was that like?"

"Well," Jake leaned back and grabbed his laptop, ready to review the intel for the mission that lay ahead. "A gentleman never tells."


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at One Times Square. While the tower in the middle of New York's famous square housed a pharmacy on the lowest levels, the majority of it was actually empty due to the fact that its outside was entirely covered in advertisement screens and received no natural light whatsoever. But IMF had hung on to one apartment, making it a spacious state-of-the-art safe house full of the best equipment. It was in high demand and had a certain reputation among the agency's personnel, so despite the reasons of their stay, the mood improved a little upon their arrival.

Megan had them dump their gear in the bedrooms and immediately called for a briefing in the main room.

"He hasn't managed to sell the footage yet either. We spread some rumours to keep the knowledge about the footage contained. But we have to get this sooner rather than later before he just leaks it on the internet. This is Hillinger's flat." She rolled out a layout on the desk top. "Eighteenth floor, reasonably fancy. The doorman could be a problem. Our recon guy said there's a home office where he's been seen editing footage on his computer, so I assume that's also where he keeps the memory card. Ideas?" Laurie looked at each one of them.

Connor spoke up first, bending over the plan. "We set charges here, here, and here, and blow the whole damn thing up, then go through the ruins."

"Very subtle," Megan praised. "Maybe something that won't wake the neighbours?"

"What about the fire escapes?" Skye asked.

"I thought about that, but they lead to his bedroom," the team leader said. "It's too risky. We'd have to wait until he's out and his schedule is very irregular. I want this done sooner rather than later."

Jake turned his laptop around to the team and revealed the sparkling website of an escort service.

"Oh Casey, this explains so much," Connor said, prompting Skye to kick his leg under the table. He ignored it, "I mean, I knew you must be desperate, but this..."

Jake didn't let himself be provoked. "According to his phone records, he calls this service every Friday night. We intercept his call, send one of us instead, and we're in."

"He's right, actually," Megan said. "A guy like him won't suspect anything from a woman."

Glances settled on Skye. The Dane didn't look happy.

"Sometimes it's part of the job, Scandi," Megan said, a hint of apology in her voice. "And I'm too old to pass for an escort. Also something tells me he likes white girls."

Skye looked down.

"The Megster might be right," Connor said. "From what I've seen of the man, he's an asshole."

"Great," Skye said and crossed her arms.

Casey stretched and put an arm on the back of Skye's chair.

Skye got up. "I need coffee. Anyone else?"

Megan shook her head, Connor didn't say anything which Skye took as a no. Whatever his problem was.

"I'd take a cup," Casey said, prompting an indistinguishable murmur from Connor.

Skye had already crossed the room to the coffee machine. "Cream, sugar?"

"Acid?" Connor asked sweetly.

"Youngster," Megan said warningly.

"Megster?" he replied innocently.

She shot him a glare. "I won't have this in my team."

"So what does that make me? Jakester?" Casey smiled, trying to get in on the joke.

Connor's grin vanished in an instant. "Doesn't really work with Jake, does it?" he said with a not very subtle hint of Fuck you in his tone.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Skye slammed the coffee mugs on the table and didn't wait for an answer, just took his arm and made sure it hurt when she dragged him out of the room under Laurie's sceptic glance.

"What is your fucking problem?" Skye asked once out of earshot.

Connor mimed innocence. "I don't have a problem."

"Oh you don't, do you?" she retorted. "Then could you please stop hating on Casey?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you bloody are. I don't get it, ever since Miami you're horrible to him. I don't care what you think of him, for now we're one team. Meg already thinks we're unprofessional, I can tell."

Connor exhaled exasperatedly. "I just don't think he's a good guy, okay?"

Her eyebrows climbed. "_That's_ what this is about?!"

"He just has the kind of face I feel like punching, and his name sounds like it's made of initials."

She looked at him as if he'd just lost his last bit of sanity. "What?!"

"All I'm saying is I have a bad feeling-"

"What you're saying is that I can't make out with one single guy but you can sleep with seven women in three weeks?"

"You're keeping count now?"

"No, I'm just listening to you when you tell me about every single one of them, because that's what being your friend has boiled down to lately."

Connor frowned, not sure where this hostility was suddenly coming from, but he felt himself getting increasingly angry. "I-"

"You know what you are? A fucking hypocrite," she hissed, in order to keep their conversation from being audible in the other room. "I keep quiet about all of your girls, no matter what you've got going on, no matter how weird it is, and the one time I might have found someone with potential you develop this complex of yours."

"The one time," Connor huffed without looking at her.

For a second Skye felt like slapping him across the face. Then something crossed her mind. "Are you jealous?"

For a second, Connor looked disappointed, almost sadly so. "Despite what you might think, it's not always about me." He turned back towards the door. "For the record, no, I'm not jealous. Do whatever the fuck you want."

Skye swallowed and lowered her voice. "I just could really use a friend here."

Connor turned back and looked at her. "I am your friend. I'm always gonna be your friend. But I'm never gonna be his." With that he turned away from her and went back inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is everything okay with you?" Megan had taken Skye to the room holding the closet. She closed the door behind the two of them. "I tend to stay out of these things, but you can't let it affect the mission."

"I know," Skye said. She had a lot of respect for Megan Laurie. The woman had been her flight instructor and something of a mentor in her early days as a field agent. "Don't worry about it. I sorted things out."

"Mh-hm," Megan replied in a way that let Skye know lying was pointless.

She looked at the floor.

"There's something you need to understand. You don't have to cover for anyone. If there's a problem, you tell me and we deal with it."

Skye hesitated, then decided it would be worth Megan's opinion. "I went on a date with Casey and Connor is being weird about it."

"Oh lord."

"Not you, too," Skye said on the verge of becoming desperate, but Megan already laughed, defusing any tension. Skye instantly felt better.

"So you're dating now?"

"No, we're not. I went on one date with him. _One. _That's all. Nothing came off it."

"Then what's Connor's problem?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a big-brother-thing. I'm just sick of having to justify this."

"That's the way the world is, honey," Megan said, sounding equally wise and ironic. Skye had to smile again.

"It wasn't even that good," she went on. "He took me to this really fancy restaurant without telling me, and I showed up in jeans because I thought it would be casual. It was awkward the entire time."

Megan looked pensive for a second, as if contemplating whether or not to speak her mind. "I know you've probably had enough of advice, but I'd be careful with Casey. He's a decent agent, but I'm not sure how I feel about him on a personal level."

"I think I know what you mean. I just didn't see it before," Skye said. "He's too pleased with himself."

Megan smiled. It wasn't entirely what she'd meant, but it would do. In a way she liked that Skye had found out for herself. Sometimes Laurie forgot how young the other woman was. Flattery at the interest of an older guy had probably played a part in the whole thing too.

Skye sighed in conclusion and looked back at the selection of dresses. "So how cheap should we go?"

"That's the spirit, Scandi."


	6. Chapter 6

The dress was of a rich raspberry colour. Leaving the right shoulder exposed, it fell in a sort of toga-optic. A thin sheer net-like fabric was draped over the silky material, adding a shimmering layer on top. Skye had curled her chin-length hair into intentionally messy waves and arranged them in a low side part with the lesser amount of hair pinned to her head above the ear. Thick eyeliner and a deeply pink lipstick that matched her dress completed the look. The only thing missing were the heeled sandals, since Skye liked to keep wearing heels to the last possible moment, so she returned to their briefing table barefoot.

Connor could have punched Casey for the way he checked her out. Regardless of interpersonal relationships, that just wasn't something you did in a team. With great effort, he swallowed his fury.

"One thing," Megan spoke up. "And I'll leave this to you, Scandi: Do we all go in, or do we keep Casey monitoring the surroundings?"

Before Skye could answer Casey frowned. "But what if someone else shows up? Or a neighbour notices something and calls the cops? I have to-"

"Casey," Megan said strictly and he immediately closed his mouth. "Three people can search more quickly than two. It's that simple. I know the apartment isn't huge, but a memory card is damn small. There's only so much time Skye can buy us before she has to do something about Hillinger, and I want this to be easy in, easy out, without him knowing we were ever there. Ideally he won't notice that we switched the card with a blank one until way later.

"But more people mean a greater risk of discovery, and Casey does have a point about keeping watch." She looked at the Dane.

Skye thought about it. For the first time it occurred to her how many ways you could hide an SD-card if you wanted to. Earlier she had refused any concealed weapons because she couldn't know how close she'd have to get to Hillinger. She swallowed imperceptibly. "I say we all go in."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're new?"

"Yeah."

"And got Hillinger this week? What a start."

"Do you know him?" Skye asked.

"Accent. Nice. He'll be into that," the other woman praised cynically. "I think we all know him by now. Every Friday, like fucking clockwork. But there's worse than him. Just lean back and wait until it's over."

"That sounds encouraging."

The other woman actually laughed. "I think you'll be fine. He always takes you straight to his bedroom and that's that. You'll be back here in an hour."

Now Skye had to laugh as well.

"Just..." The other woman suddenly became strangely serious. "Don't annoy him. He gets angry sometimes." She nodded at the street. "Your cab is here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The front door was left open just a crack. Laurie listened for a second the make sure the coast is clear, then motioned for Connor and Casey to follow. The men went ahead to Hillinger's office while Megan closed the front door. She noted the small fan of bank notes on a sideboard for this week's escort to take upon leaving. Just as she stepped past the bedroom door she heard a key turning in the lock and froze. But nothing happened, no one came out. Which meant someone had locked themselves in.

Then she heard Skye laughing inside. Megan went on to join the rest of her team. "Ten minutes," she mouthed and opened the first drawer.

Connor motioned at the small safe hidden in a bookshelf and held up a miniature charge.

Megan shook her head.

"It's a good one, cracking it would take too long," Connor whispered.

She looked at Casey who nodded in confirmation.

"Okay," she whispered back and Connor already grinned. "But just a small one."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So distracted," Skye chided and turned Hillinger's head back to face her.

"I just thought I'd heard something. But now you have my full attention."

"Maybe I'm shy," she smiled at him.

"Look, I like games as much as the next guy," Hillinger said slyly and moved closer, "but I think now it's time to quit the games and start with business."

No doubt he had used this line dozens of times before. And no doubt it usually got him what he wanted.

"I don't know," Skye said, smiling sidewise and taking a step in the same direction. "I quite enjoy playing with you."

"I don't doubt that," Hillinger smirked.

Skye forced herself to let him draw her closer without getting violent. She turned around just in time so that her back got pressed to his chest. He chuckled, then roughly brushed her hair to one side and started kissing her neck. Skye tensed all over when she felt his teeth. She had to give him _some_thing if the others continued taking their sweet time, but this was going too far, especially with his hand sliding lower from her stomach over the thin fabric of her dress. In a graceful, almost dance-like movement, she wound her way out of the half-embrace. She forced a playful chuckle, while he took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt, all the while inching closer to the agent. Apparently he was still buying the act.

Skye stole a glance at the fancy clock on the side table. They were already twelve minutes late; in a meticulously planned operation that was equivalent to hours. So they hadn't found it yet. The question was whether she should try and continue stalling him, or rather get out while she still could.

"I sense you like to take it slowly," he said while Skye was still debating herself, "but I'm a fast worker."

The agent bit down a "Bet you are" when something clicked. Skye froze – and cursed herself the next second. She had not expected handcuffs. But her smile was still working. "Can't work with a moving target?" she said in her best seductive tone.

"Oh, but I can," he replied, but his winning smile had disappeared. Now there was nothing but a horrifying mixture of lust and impatience settled on his features. "Take it off." He nodded his chin at her.

"That's gonna be difficult with one hand," Skye said, and attempted to find a gap in the metal bedpost she was secured to.

"Then let me help you," he said, his face becoming hard at her noncompliance.

"You might have more fun if you unlock these again." Skye moved backwards as far as her restraints allowed – which wasn't far enough. Hillinger fished something out of his pocket. "Wait," Skye fell out of character for the first time, "what are you-"

A flick of his lighter behind her back cut her off mid-sentence. It happened too fast to allow her to scream. The sheer layer burned as if it was made of paper, flaring up her back. In a panic move Skye pressed herself onto the bed to extinguish the flame before they could reach her hair or do otherwise lasting damage. But part of the dress already collapsed and slid lower. The skin on her back was tingling strangely, and only now the shock caught up when she processed the position she had brought herself into.

Too late, Skye made a decision. She kicked, well aimed, but Hillinger had anticipated something of the sort and avoided her knee. His face didn't seem to know whether to be angry or amused. He got on top of Skye, effectively pinning her down and caught her remaining free hand in mid-air. The lighter was placed next to Skye's head so that she could just see it from the corner of her eye.

Horror washed through her. _A way out._ There was always a way out, first thing they had taught her in Extractions all those years ago. Let him come closer, then head-butt him, use the surprise to kick the right way this time, hairpin meets handcuffs, knock him out for good, and run.

Then something flashed and she saw the knife in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know who you think you are," he set the tip of the small blade on Skye's collarbone and watched her freeze, "but you and me have a business agreement."

Skye couldn't think of what to say, of what to do, especially since the knife's pressure was minimally increased and drew blood. She gasped, but that was all she could do when he drew a fine red line over to her shoulder, cutting through the strap of her dress. The cut underneath the fabric wasn't deep, barely scratching the skin in some places, but little droplets of blood formed quickly.

"Now – hold still."

That moment, the same moment Skye gave up, two shots fired in rapid succession just outside the door and an instant later someone crashed through it, leaving it hanging limply in its frame. It took Connor not even a second to understand. In a tumble of bodies he flew in their direction like a phantom, pulled Hillinger away from Skye and crashed his head against the side table in the process. Not missing a beat he started throwing punches. No graceful movements that spoke of his elite agent training, instead brutal, messy Friday-night-barfight-punches, continuing long after he had knocked him out, while his gun lay forgotten on the floor.

"Mathison!"

With one final fist that send Hillinger's jaw from one side to the other, Connor finally snapped out of his fury. He flung back around. Megan stood in the doorway; she had shouted at him. Casey was behind her, peeking into the room. Connor ignored them.

The handcuffs dangled on the bedpost, and Skye sat huddled in a messy pile of scooped up blanket, trembling slightly while staring straight ahead.

Connor went over. "I'm _so_ sorry," he began, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she violently shrugged him off. Her make-up was smeared around the eyes, and there was red on her hand. "You're bleeding," he noted.

She reaped the blanket over the cut on her chest, desperately attempting to cover everything at once. Connor's fury boiled back up. He had to assume the worst, which made him want to beat Hillinger up all over again. And himself along with it for being too late. But he had to be there for Skye now. He had to make sure she wasn't hurt, sort her out, and her get her away from here. He swallowed. "Skye T..." But then he stopped when a shudder went through her body, shaking her through and through. She jumped up and made it into the en-suite bathroom just in time for her revolting stomach. Nothing came up, but the cramps kept coming, and she held on to the sink as if it was a life line. Connor had followed under Megan's uncertain gaze. He carefully reached out to hold Skye's hair. The blanket slipped off her shoulder, so he pulled it back up, careful not to touch bare skin. It was strange and terrifying to see Skye so fucked up. Eventually she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and an unspoken assurance that things were okay for now passed between them. Connor nodded once.

He took off his jacket, "Here," and looked away when she put it on, tucking salvaged bits of dress into it.

"What about..." she broke off, her voice was sore and quiet, and nodded at Hillinger.

Megan had cuffed him to the bed. A quick search of his pockets revealed the corresponding key. Connor felt like taking it off the team leader and swallowing it.

"Did you get the..." Skye began, when Megan already held up the SD-card that had caused so much trouble by way of an answer.

Laurie sighed in light of the mess, but she didn't seem angry. "Casey and I will take care of him. You get back to Times Square." She briefly managed to catch Skye's eyes and detected gratefulness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You need help?" Connor asked when Skye headed straight for the bathroom. She had been quiet in the car, and Connor hadn't known what to saw to make her feel better – if that was even possible.

"Really don't," she said flatly.

"I mean with the cut. Is it still bleeding?" Connor respectfully stopped at the threshold, awkwardly watching when she turned up the cold tap and drenched her face.

"It's not deep," she promised, then stopped and looked up. Their eyes met in the mirror. "I just wanna take a shower, okay?"

Connor nodded meekly, knowing that there was nothing more he could do. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"I know." Skye's attempt at a smile failed when she shut the door in his face and locked it.

Connor sighed, feeling useless. He made tea, then sat down on the sofa and called Megan to see how she was holding up.


	8. Chapter 8

When Skye came back out, she headed straight for the other room. Connor looked up. He gave her a few minutes, but when she didn't come back he stood up to follow.

Even though she hadn't closed the door, he knocked.

Even though there was no answer, he entered.

Skye sat on her bed, now free of make-up and dressed in her own clothes, along with his jacket. A towel was slung around her shoulders to keep her damp hair in check.

"Can I come in?"

Skye nodded.

Connor walked up to the bed and sat down on the floor in front of her. "You okay?"

Skye nodded. "Do you need this back?" she asked quietly, and tugged on the jacket's sleeve.

"Keep it," Connor said. He stayed close, but took care not to touch her. "Do you need anything?"

Skye shook her head.

"I made tea."

Skye shook her head.

"Okay. Should I go?"

Skye hesitated, then nodded.

"That's okay," Connor smiled slightly. "If there's anything – you know." He stood up and went to leave. He stopped at the door. "I'll leave it open, all right?"

Skye nodded. "Thank you."

Connor smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Leave her alone," Connor said, when he saw Casey approach the door. He and Megan had gotten back a while ago, and they had successfully ignored each other until now.

"I was just gonna see how she's doing."

"I said leave her alone." Connor's tone got fierce.

"Boys," Laurie said warningly, but for the first time she was ignored.

Jake turned fully towards him. "How come you have anything to say in this?"

"Because anyone with common sense would understand that all men are bastards right now?"

"So I can't ask her how she's doing because I'm a man?"

"Among other things."

"That's bullshit."

Connor made the effort to sound reasonable. "I just want you to give her some time, okay? You don't know her like I do. She needs to work things out with herself before she talks about it."

"It's not my fault that I'm a guy."

"And it isn't Skye's fault that things got out of hand like this."

Casey huffed.

"I already beat up one guy who got too close to her today, I can do with another," Connor warned.

Megan stood up from the sofa where she had been writing the first draft of the mission report.

"You can't just decide to leave her alone with something like this." Casey was about to open the door when an unexpected force got hold of him and pushed him into the wall.

Connor held him in place by putting his arm over Casey's throat and pinning his shoulder against the smooth wall. "You leave her alone," he pronounced very clearly, his voice strangely calm against Casey's laboured breathing. "Do I make myself clear?"

Casey managed a nod.

"Good," Connor said and let himself be pushed away. He remained standing between Casey and the door to Skye's room, unfazed by the other agent's attempt to stare him down.

Then, Casey turned around and left their base.

Megan was still standing. Connor couldn't avoid her glance, but then she just nodded and got hold of the computer again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Connor looked up when Skye entered the main room. "Hey there," he said.

"Hi." She looked pale and sleepy, and also small, which might have been due to his jacket that went halfway down her thighs. "Just thirsty," she explained her presence.

A minute later she sat down next to her friend on the sofa, a glass of water in her hands.

"Do you feel better?" he asked. Part of him wanted to hug her, especially when his eyes found the little bruises on the side of her neck, but he wasn't sure if that was okay, so he refrained.

"Yeah," Skye said vaguely, and pulled her legs up on the sofa to sit cross-legged. She took a sip of water. "Where's Casey?"

"He's still out, sorting Hillinger," Connor replied. "Megan went to sleep a while ago, but she said to tell you you can wake her if you need her."

Skye nodded, and for a while they sat in silence together.

"I heard you shouting," Skye then said quietly.

Nothing accusing was detectable in her tone, still Connor felt bad for lying. "I thought... I'm sorry," he said guiltily.

"No, actually. Thanks," she said, and smiled faintly. "Bit drastic maybe. But I really didn't want to see him."

They made eye-contact and Connor nodded.

Skye put the glass away. "I should be the one saying sorry," she continued. Connor looked confused. "For being mad at you," she elaborated. "But I was so annoyed that you just assumed things without even asking me."

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Assumed?"

"There's nothing going on between Jake and me."

She could tell that took Connor by surprise. "And Miami?"

"That was one time. And yes, it was kind of nice. But that's all."

Connor leaned back, and Skye couldn't tell if it was relief or frustration in his laugh. "Oh man. And your date?"

"He took me out for dinner, but that was so weird that I told him off. I think I hurt his ego a bit, but later he apologised and ever since it's fine between us."

Connor swallowed, suddenly unable to articulate what he wanted to say. "Sounds like he needs a better wingman."

Skye got the message anyway. "They can't all be as lucky as we are in that regard."

"Yeah," he said awkwardly.

"So there's no need to be an idiot about it," she smiled.

He smiled back. "I just thought – never mind. We're all good, you and me, right?"

"Of course." Then she suddenly sounded unsure again. "Could you have a look at my back? I think I'm hurt, it feels pretty weird."

"Sure."

Skye turned a bit and lifted the jacket. There was a red patch of skin on her lower back. "I'm not sure where exactly."

"I see it all right. It's red. One second." Connor crossed the room to get some cream from their supplies. "What happened?"

Her voice got quieter and defensive. "Hillinger set the dress on fire when it didn't go fast enough."

"Fucking asshole," Connor cursed nonchalantly.

Skye forced a chuckle. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna go back there and kill him right now."

"I think you messed him up enough."

"You sure about that?" He sat down and held the jacket in place before applying cream. "Careful, this might sting a bit. But it's not that big, it's gonna be fine."

"Thank you," she said when he let go again, and huddled the jacket back around her. "I really owe you one for today."

"I already got to beat up a sick son of a bitch, we're even."

"I'm serious," she said.

"Just wish I would have been there sooner," Connor murmured, and wanted to apologise again.

But Skye shook her head. "You were just in time."

"I was?"

She nodded, even smiled a bit.

"He didn't...?"

"No. He wouldn't have fussed much longer, but then you were there. So thank you. Lots."

Connor felt relieved, and even more so when she leaned forward to hug him. Skye was probably the only person in the world he never felt weird hugging. He carefully stroked her shoulder. "Any time," he said.

"I know." They let go of each other. "You know we're like level five friends now? You held my hair while I was throwing up. That's international code for eternal friendship."

Connor mirrored her grin. "Are you trying to tell me you've only seen us as level four friends until now?" He mimed hurt.

"I guess that depends on your personal scale."

"We should establish one, to avoid hurting my feelings."

Skye laughed. "I'll get a piece of paper, and we can work it out. And do we have something to eat? Because I'm starving."

"Way ahead of you. I ordered food to the pharmacy downstairs earlier."

"Let me guess. Pizza." Connor had never been known to order anything other than his favourite food, and he had an incredible talent for shutting down any discussion about what to eat by diverting it to pizza.

"Actually..." Connor produced a plastic bag, put it on the counter-top and unearthed small square take-out boxes. "I got you spring rolls. And one of those veggie noodle things. I hope it's good." He took in her disbelief. "Would you have wanted pizza?"

Skye laughed. "No, this is... good. This is good." She kept smiling.

Connor pushed the food towards her. "Now. Tell me more about this so-called date. I need to know everything."


End file.
